The Flock Takes High School to the Max
by brokencrayonsstillcolor
Summary: Max has been living here all her life. It's the first day of high school, when she comes into first period there's a new guy. His name's Nick AKA Fang. Will they be friends, enemies, or something more? Note: No wings/ powers. Rated T because of language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic. It's a fax fanfic... obviously xD. The whole flock will be in it. No wings/ powers, and Iggy isn't blind. Hope you guys like it! Please Review! All feedback is welcome and helpful!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm a girl, therefore I'm not James Patterson, and since James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and I'm not James Patterson, I do not own Maximum Ride. However, the plot belongs to me. Okay moving on..**

 **Max POV** :

"MAX!" I groaned as I heard someone, probably Iggy, call my name.

"Let me sleep, Iggy!" Iggy's my twin brother. His real name is James but everyone calls him Iggy. Sometimes I call him Iggster to annoy him though.

"No! We're gonna be later for our first day of school!" He yelled. Oh yay, first day of high school. (Note the sarcasm.) Joy. (Still being sarcastic, if you didn't notice.) I grumbled.

"Fine! I'm coming!" I got out of bed, automatically missing the feeling of the comfy blankets around me. Quickly, I changed into a pair of jeans, a black T-Shirt, Pierce The Veil hoodie, and finally put black combat boots on. I combed my dirty blond hair once, grabbed my backpack and hurried down the stairs. Iggy was gonna kill me if I was any later. Not that I couldn't kick his ass. But, I didn't want to be late. As I matter of fact, I tried my absolute best in school, not that I liked school. Ha, I hated school. But, I didn't want to be a disappointment. My mom, went to work at 6:30 and since our school started at 7 she wasn't here in the morning, so Iggy made breakfast. And our dad... well he left us, when me and Iggy were 3, so he couldn't very well make breakfast. We have very little memories about him. I used to be sad about it but now I just feel hatred towards him, but whatever, we're better without him. And if your wondering why I don't make breakfast well... let's just say that I'm a disgrace to chefs everywhere. Plus, Iggy's an awesome cook. I sat down at our kitchen table and quickly stuffed 3 pancakes into my mouth in 10 minutes. What can I say, I don't hide my appetite like other girls. Iggy smirks at me.

"Come on, we have 20 minutes." I nod at him. School was about 6 blocks away it took us a maximum amount of 15 minutes to get there. We went out the door and started walking to school. "You nervous?"

"Naw, I mean Maximum Ride, nervous? Never." Iggy smirked at me. Oh yeah, my name's Maximum Ride. But if you _ever_ call me _anything_ other Max, well, let's just say you have a death wish. "Are you?"

"Nah, I mean Gazzy said there's gonna be this hot new girl." Ugh boys. I rolled my eyes. Gazzy was part of our group at school, or our "flock" as we liked to call ourselves. Gazzy's real name is Zephyr but we call him Gazzy... for certain reasons.

"Perv. Is that all you guys think about?" I roll my eyes again.

"As if you don't imagine Sam every second of your life," Iggy smirked.

"Oh my god, Iggy. Sam is a stupid player, just like all of them. Plus, we are only friends. And we aren't even close friends." That was really the truth, Sam was nice but he was a player. I hated that. And we were only friends. We only ever really talk like once in a month. And by really talk I mean like make small talk. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Maxie." I glared at him. He tried to cover up the fact that he flinched but I could see that he did. I smirked.

"Never call me Maxie again, or you won't ever be able to have children," I say smiling at him innocently. He nodded.

"Well we're here." Joy, school would be starting in a bit. (Note the sarcasm again.) "Let's get our schedules," Iggy said. We went up to the lady in the office.

"Hello," I said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can we have our schedules?" I asked.

"Sure, what are your names?" I replied.

"I-James and Maximum Ride," I replied. She nodded and handed me and Iggy a piece of paper.

"What do you have first?" Iggy asked me.

"English with Mrs. Jones, you?"

"Same, let's go." Just as we reached the class, the bell rang. Mrs. Jones opened the door.

"You may all chose your seats but if you talk, you will be moved," Mrs. Jones said. Me and Iggy went to the back and sat next to each other. There was one open seat beside me. "Okay, my name is Mrs. Jones and I will be your-" she gets cut off by a kid with black hair ending just about his eyes, but going slightly into his eyes. He had beautiful obsidian eyes, black jeans, black T-shirt, and black converse. He had olive skin and (surprisingly...not) a black backpack. "Ah, hello, are you the new student?" He nodded. "Okay, well would you like to tell us something about you?"

"Uh, my name's Nick but I prefer Fang." But the look he was giving us said if you call me anything other than Fang, you're dead.

"Well welcome, we're glad to have you here. Why don't you go sit in that seat?" Mrs. Jones said pointing to the one next to me. Girls glared at me, disappointed that they didn't get to sit next to him. Not like I really cared that he was sitting next to me. Sure he was really cute but honestly, all boys are the same. Sure he might not be talking much now, but they are all the same, always. Fang nodded and took his seat. Man of few words. "Now as I was saying, I'm Mrs. Jones and I'm going to be your new English teacher for 9th grade and maybe 10th. Now let's get started with attendance." She started talking attendance and I zoned out. God, school was so boring. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Everyone rushed out the door to second period. I quickly checked my schedule. Math with Mr. Smith. Great. I looked behind me to see Iggy and Fang talking.

"Hey Iggster," I said once they caught up to me in a few seconds. "What do ya have next?"

"Math with Mr. Smith, you?"

"Same, let's go."

"Oh yeah, Fang has the same class as us. Well actually he has the same schedule as me and since I'm pretty sure we have the same schedule, he'll be sticking with us." He gave me a look as if asking for permission.

"Oh okay, cool." Iggy smiled. I looked at Fang. He sort of smiled at me.

"Is Max your girlfriend?" Fang asked Iggy. Iggy and I both burst out laughing. Fang gave us a strange look.

"Nah, Iggy's my twin brother."

"Oh, you guys don't look alike."

I pretend that I'm going to faint, "he says more than 2 words." He glares at me. "And yeah we don't." We continued walking towards Math and Iggy started talking to Fang again while Fang went back to replying with one of two words. As the bell rang, we took our seats in Math.

 **AN: Okay, so that was the first chapter. Please review what you think! Vote? I tried to make it long, it's 1153 words without the Author's Notes. Any type of feedback is helpful! This will also be on my wattpad account. (And my user on there is anamikaaaa) It will probably be updated faster on their, but it won't be updated that much slower on here. Don't forget to review! Any feedback would be helpful, and all suggestions will be taken into account. ~Anamika :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's Chapter Two. Don't forget to Read and Review! All feedback is helpful!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MR. However I do own this plot.**

We were sitting at a table next to the back at lunch. "Hey! I've heard all about you! My name's Nudge! Well it's Monique but everyone calls me Nudge! You're giving to absolutely love it here! And it's-" Nudge gets off up by Max's head covering up her mouth.

Max smirks. "This is Nudge. She talks _a lot,_ as you've probably figured out. We call her the Nudge Channel sometimes,"Max says, the corners of her mouth going up. I nodded.

"Hi," I say to Nudge. Nudge had mocha-colored skin and caramel colored hair.

"I'll be right back! I'm gonna get some lunch!" says Nudge, heading off to the Cafeteria.

"Then, as you already know, this is Iggy or Iggster as well call him sometimes. And he's my twin bro," continues Max. Iggy had strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes, there was really no similarities between him and Max that you could see. "And finally, this is Gazzy... and we call him Gazzy for uh certain reasons that you'll see or rather, smell later." Gazzy grins. Iggy and Gazzy look a lot more alike than Iggy and Max. But then I guess siblings can look real different from each other. After all, me and Angel looked nothing alike. Angel is my little 6 year old sister. Unlike me she has blond hair and blue eyes. We really looked nothing alike. According to my mom I look like my dad. Of course I hadn't ever really seen him since he had died when I was about 3 months old. I don't really have any memories of him and Angel has no clue who he is or what happened to him. Angel didn't look like my mom and I was pretty sure that she didn't look like my dad either, from the few things my mom had said about him.

"Hey," I said nodding at Gazzy and Iggy.

"Hey man," Gazzy replied. "Welcome to The Flock."

"Flock?" I questioned.

"Well, that's what we call ourselves. The Flock. That's what our band name is too," Gazzy answered.

"You guys have a band?" I replied. That's cool, I kinda had always wanted to be in a band. I could sing okay, and play guitar. Max gives me a _OMG He says more than 2 words_ look. I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah, you could come to a practice sometime, and listen to us. Tell us what you think," Iggy said.

"Cool, when?" I reply.

Nudge plops her tray down on the table and takes a seat beside Max. "Oh are you guys telling him about the band? You should totally here us play at practice tomorrow! Maybe you could even join! We've been needing a male singer! We have Max and she's AH-MAZING but it would be so cool if you joined! ZOMG guess who I bumped into on my way to get lunch. The number one bitch of this school, Lissa. I swear she's jealous of you Max, and she was all like-" Nudge gets cut off again by Max's hand on her mouth. Nudge glares at Max's hand.

"To answer your question, Fang, our next band practice is tomorrow after school and Me and Iggy's house," says Max.

I nod. "Silent again now I see," she says. I roll my eyes. "Oh and Gazzy's cousin, Ella is coming tomorrow. She's gonna be new to this school. She has visited us a lot so we all know who she is, but you'll meet her tomorrow. Her flight got delayed but she'll be here in time for the band practice."

"Okay." I say. Conversations continue for about 10 more minutes and then the bell rings.

"Fang, Iggy, let's go. Time for science," says Max. I smirk at her. She throws her wrappers away and me and Iggy follow.

"Science, fun." I saw, surprising myself. I usually never start conversations. But for some reason when I'm around Max, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy I just feel more comfortable. Well more so when I'm around Max and Iggy.

"He talks," Max says dramatically. I roll my eyes.

"Quit flirting you too, we have to get to science," Iggy smirks.

"We aren't flirting!" Max and I say together. "Yeah, Iggster," says Max.

"Sure sure, whatever you say guys," Iggy says. Me and Max roll our eyes. Then we head to science. The teacher, Mr. Venom (Venom, who has the last name Venom? Well I guess I shouldn't be talking since my name's Fang... well Nick but you get what I mean) was talking but I couldn't focus on him. For some reason my thoughts kept drifting off to Max. Her dirty blond hair, chocolate eyes... _Shut up, Fang!_ But seriously she wasn't like other girls. I got a feeling that I could trust her with anything and that she has more layers to her than she shows. I got a feeling that we would be good friends...

"Fang?" my thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Venom calling my name.

"Uh... yes?" I said.

"I know you are new here but you should know we expect you to pay attention, not daydream."

"Uh... yes sir." Mr. Venom went back to his lecture. It wasn't my fault, that Max kept coming into my thoughts! I wonder how she would look in a dress, beautiful as usual- wait forget I said that! Stupid teenage hormones! I kept thinking about Max and soon the bell rang. I walked with Iggy and Max to our next class, World History. Maybe this school wouldn't be horrible after all.

 **AN: Don't forget to Read and Review! Any suggestions you have will be taken into consideration! It's really helpful :) ~Anamika**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: To Squidney (Guest): Thank you so much,** **you literally just made my whole entire day with that comment that you left on Chapter Two. I never really thought anyone would actually review on my story, so thanks. Really made me smile. And I'll try to make this story as long as possible. Hopefully I'll have enough ideas. Hope you continue reading! Hope you're having a wonderful day/night/afternoon! Moving on to the story…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, obviously, since there's no way I could write something that ah-mazing. I don't own MR, JP does, but I do own the plot to this story. Also I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter.**

 **Max POV:**

Ugh. We had gotten so much homework in these past few days it was unbelievable. It was Friday after school, we had successfully completed the first week of high school. I slammed my book closed. _Finally!_ I was done with my homework! Because of all the homework that we had gotten, we had to delay our band practice to today. I heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I said.

Iggy opened the door and slipped in. "The whole flock's coming in about 15 minutes just to let you know." That meant Fang would be here! Wait what.. Forget you read that. I was not having a FANgirl moment. Ahaha Fang and fangirl see what I did there..haha..no..okay.

"Okay thanks Ig," I replied.

"Anytime sis," Iggy gave me a smile and then left. I quickly went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

-TIME SKIP-

10 minutes later, I was out of the shower and had changed into gray sweats and a black tank top. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I found my mom standing putting her homemade chocolate chip cookies on a tray. "Hey sweetie, want some cookies?" She asked. Yes I know she called me sweetie but only my mom can call me that. If you call me anything other than Max, you're basically hoping to get beat up.

"Uh duh!" I replied. I _more than loved_ my mom's chocolate chip cookies. They were freaking _amazing._ I took a handful of chocolate chip cookies from the tray and shoved them eagerly in my mouth. Ahh... _so amazingly awesome, pure deliciousness._ "Thanks mom!"

"Of course, Max. Just save some for tomorrow!" She smiled at me. You could see that she was tired and really needed some rest.

"You okay, mom?"

"Just fine, Maxie." Oh yeah, _do not ever_ call me Maxie either. Only certain people could call me that.

"Okay... get some rest after you finish though," I said giving her a smile. Just then, the doorbell rang. I went to the door and opened it. "Hey guys," I said grinning. Iggy had come down and was standing beside me smiling.

"Let's go inside," Iggy said. Once we had all sat down on the sofa, I realized something. Fang wasn't here. Had he forgotten? For some reason, I felt my stomach sinking at that thought. "Where's Fang?" says Iggy, reading my mind.

"He called and told us to go on without him. He had something to do but he'll be coming back soon, don't worry Max," says Nudge smirking. "Fang won't leave you, he'll be back before you know it. I know you miss him in the hours you haven't see-" Nudge shut up at my glare. I smirked. The power of my death glare.

"Thanks you," I said. I heard a car door slam. Fang. Nudge turned around in her seat and looked at the door. "I'll get it," I said. I stepped out and saw a girl getting out of a car. Ella. "Omg, hey Ells! I haven't seen you in forever," I said. "Come on inside." I motion for her to come in and she follows me. We all sit on the sofas.

"I missed you too, Max! And all of you! And guess what?" Ella asked.

"What?!" says Nudge. Iggy and I give her questioning looks.

"I'm gonna be permanently moving here! My family found a house next to Gazzy's!" Ella grinned.

"Great, right?" Gazzy said. "Now she can annoy me even more now." Ella rolls her eyes.

"Ha-ha. You know you love me G-Man," says Ella.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Gazzy replied.

"Ells, that's awesome!" I grinned. Iggy nodded, agreeing with me. Haha we all knew that he like Ella, well except for Ella herself. He was probably resisting the urge to jump around and throw a party.

"Yeah! We can have a million girls nights out and go to the mall and-" Gazzy covered Nudge's mouth with his hand before she could continue talking.

"Got to stop her talking before we become deaf," he says.

"Anyway, wanna start practicing?" Iggy says.

"Yeah sure," says Gazzy. Me, Ella, and Nudge nod. We head to the garage to practice. My thoughts drifted back to Fang. Where was he? Was he in any trouble..?

I must have had a worried expression on my face because Iggy asked me, "What's wrong, Max?"

"Huh? Oh nothing," I said pasting a smile onto my face. "Whataya want to start practicing with?" I ask quickly changing the subject. I didn't have to worry about Fang, he was strong, he could take care of himself... right? Hopefully. My thoughts were interrupted by Ella.

"Gazzy said you guys had made a new song? Can I hear it?" asked Ella.

I smiled. "Yeah okay. Let's do this." Our garage was like a mini music room. It had a piano, guitar, bass, along with many other instruments. And then we had a mic for me. Nudge was our pianist, Iggy played the guitar, and Gazzy played the drums while I sang. I took a deep breathe and started to sing.

 **(AN: This is November by Sleeping With Sirens. I do not own this song, Sleeping With Sirens does. Movin on...)**

 _Every day is all the same_

 _Like no matter what the reason is the seasons never change_

 _I think of all the time I spend_

 _Drifting far away and zoning out as I'm clocking in_

 _Tell my loved ones that I wish them well_

 _There's a fire in this November sky_

 _It's burning up, burning up_

 _They'll remember me tonight_

 _There's a fire in this November sky_

 _It's building up, building up_

 _They'll remember me tonight_

 _In this town_

 _In this town_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Their alarms ring in the sky_

I sang with all I had, as if my life depended on it.

 _The voices sing the lullabies as the ashes learn to fly_

 _And this will be my holiday_

 _No more living with my fears 'cause I gave them all away_

 _Tell my loved ones that I wish them well_

 _There's a fire in this November sky_

 _It's building up, building up_

 _They'll remember me tonight_

 _In this town_

 _In this town_

 _And the flames are running high_

 _Red flashing lights light up the sky_

 _And they will run to where they collide_

 _And melt away into the night_

 _There's a fire in this November sky_

 _It's burning up, burning up_

 _They'll remember me tonight_

 _There's a fire in this November sky_

 _It's building up, building up_

 _Whoa, whoa_

 _They'll remember me tonight in this town_

 _Whoa, whoa_

 _They'll remember me tonight in this town_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

I sang the last _oh_ and look at Ella. She was staring at us. The she screamed, "That was beautiful!" Everyone grinned. I was still worried about Fang but, he probably just decided to go home because he was tired or something...

"Wanna play Time Bomb, guys?" Nudge asked. I had written Time Bomb a while ago, it was one of the best songs that we played. We all nodded at her.

 **(AN: This is Time Bomb by All Time Low. I do not own this song, All Time Low does.)**

 _From the get-go I knew this was hard to hold_

 _Like a crash the whole thing spun out of control_

 _Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_

 _Two kids, no consequences_

 _Pull the trigger, without thinking_

 _There's only one way down this road_

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion_

 _We knew that we were destined to explode_

 _And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

 _You know I'm never gonna let you go_

 _We're like a time bomb_

 _Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

 _Baby, we're like a time bomb_

 _But I need it_

 _Wouldn't have it any other way_

 _Well there's no way out of this_

 _So let's stay in_

 _Every storm that comes,_

 _Also comes to an end._

 _Oh, resistance is useless_

 _Just two kids stupid and fearless_

 _Like a bullet shooting the love-sick_

 _There's only one way down this road_

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion_

 _We knew that we were destined to explode_

 _And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

 _You know I'm never gonna let you go_

 _We're like a time bomb_

 _Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

 _Baby, we're like a time bomb_

 _But I need it_

 _Wouldn't have it any other way_

 _Got my heart in your hands, like a time bomb ticking_

 _It goes off, we start again_

 _When it breaks, we fix it_

 _Got your heart in my hands, like a time bomb ticking_

 _We should know better,_

 _But we won't let go_

 _It was like a time bomb set into motion_

 _We knew that we were destined to explode (destined to explode)_

 _And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

 _You know I'm never gonna let you let me go_

 _Like a time bomb_

 _Gonna lose it, let's defuse it_

 _Baby we're like a time bomb_

 _But I need it_

 _Wouldn't have it any other way_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

"You guys are so good!" Ella said.

"Thanks Ells!" Me and Nudge said at the same time. Iggy and Gazzy grinned. We were about to start playing another song when the doorbell rang. It seemed like Fang had come.

"It's probably Fang," said Gazzy.

"I'll go get it!" I said and went to open the door. When I opened the door I saw Fang but... he looked really bad. He had a cut on his cheek. His lip was bleeding and he had more cuts over him and he was bleeding. "Fang... what the fuck happened to you?!" He just looked at me. "Come on." I grabbed his arm, pulling him into my room and trying to support him so that it was easier for him to walk. I layed him down on my bed and got my first aid kit, and started to clean out his wounds.

"Max?" I say Iggy standing behind me. "Why's Fang like..." he trailed off.

"I don't know, Iggster. He came in like this, I'm gonna treat his wounds. Tell the flock we'll continue practice tomorrow, and to get home. And then get mom." He nodded and walked out of my room. I continued treating his cuts. The bleeding had stopped, but I still wanted mom to check it out. _What in the world had happened to Fang?_ I thought again.

 **AN: Hehe, little cliffy. xD I'll update as soon as possible. Note: I have school again starting tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update a lot but I should be as long as not to many tests... hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review! Thanks for continuing to read!~Anamika :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for da review :) It helps to know that someone likes my fanfic :D Like I appreciate it so much :) Love ya 3 Anyway, This is Chapter Four. School has me so busy but I'm finally updating it so yay :D~Anamika :)**

 **Disclaimer: Must we do this every time anyway… I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

 **Max POV:**

I had treated his cuts, and mom had come upstairs. She was checking Fang's heart beat and whatever. But all I could think was, _What had happened to Fang?_ And how? Who did this to him? I mean he definitely didn't just trip on a freaking branch. And had this happened on the way to my house or did it happen at his house? I did remember Nudge saying that Fang had something to do...my thoughts were interrupted by my mom. I looked at her, "Is he...okay?" I asked hesitantly. Did I want to know the answer to that?

"Yes, he's fine. Has bruises and cuts but they should be gone in some weeks. And he'll be awake in like 5 minutes. You can go see him but you should let him rest." I nod. I really wanted to know what had happened to Fang but I didn't know if I should ask. I mean, I hadn't even know him for that long and it seemed like he keeps to himself and I don't know if he would say anything. Plus, my mom was right he did need his rest. I shouldn't just start questioning him now. I sighed. I walked upstairs and sat on my bed next to where Fang was. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. And so...happy. Like a kid who had just gotten tickets to their favorite band's concert. **(AN: there is a TØP concert in LA at the Greek Theatre and we live close to LA and my parents said Maybe..I really hope I can go...probably not but..anyway back to the story..)** All of a sudden his eyes shot open. He had a worried expression and he looked around the room. Finally, his eyes landed on me. "Max? Why am I here…?" he says giving me a confused look. Just like that his eyes are alert once again.

"Fang...good to see you again. Why you're here? Well yesterday you ring the doorbell at our house and I open the door. I see you and your bleeding, you've got cuts all over you… you scared the _shit_ out of me. I mean we just started to be friends than you come to my door and look like you're gonna die. What the hell, Fang? How'd this," I motion to his injuries, "even happen…?" Dang it. I said I wasn't gonna talk much, but no my mouth just wouldn't shut up. He opens his mouth to answer but I shush him. "You'll tell me what happened to you but right now you got to rest, okay?" He nods. I'm about to leave when I hear Fang.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Could you stay here with me? And thanks for everything," he says. I can see the gratefulness in his eyes. I wish I knew what happened to him so that I could help him…

"Yeah, of course, Fang. That's what friends are for." I smile. He gives me a smile back. A real one, not where the corners of his lips just go up. He brings his hand and laces it through mine, I give his hand a squeeze.  
"Not friends. Best friends," he says and his eyes close once again.

-TIME SKIP-

My eyes open, I look up to see Fang staring at me, our hands still laced together. I guess I had fallen asleep with him. "Hey," he says.

"Hi. You need something?" I reply.

"Yeah… water would be great," he replies. I nod and go downstairs and get a cup of water. I felt something in my back pocket vibrate. I pull out my phone to see a text from Ella.

 _Hey. What happened yesterday? And band practice continued tomorrow? Oh yeah btw, Iggy told me that he couldn't reach you but he had gotten groceries and that he would be back._

I hadn't seen Iggy all day. And I would have to think of a story, to explain what had happened yesterday. I didn't want to lie to my best friends but I got a feeling that Fang wouldn't want me to tell them. Plus, it was his place to tell them if he wanted, not mine.

 _Tell you later. Sure. Okay, thanks. G2G, ttyl._

I'm about to close my phone when I see the time written on the screen. 6:04 pm. We had slept through most of the day. Well, I had at least Fang's parents would have probably be worrying. I look at Fang. "Hey it's 6:04 pm, can I have your mom or dad's number so that I can tell them where you are?" He gets this hurt look in his eyes for some reason. He nods and I hand him my phone so he can type in the number.

"Hey mom," he says. There's a noise at the other side of the line. "Naw, I'm fine. Just at a friend's house." A pause while his mom replies. Fine? He wasn't fine.

"Yeah okay. See you later," he ends the call and gives me back my phone. I put it in my pocket and look at him.

"You aren't fine," I say.

"Yes I am," he shoots back. "Plus, I don't need my mom worrying."

"You have tons of bruises and cuts over you. And I bet they hurt when you get up. And what about your dad?"

He gives me a look. For some reason there is hurt and anger in his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna go rest."

"Fine, be that way." I say, leaving the room. God, I was just trying to...ugh. He can be so frustrating. I went downstairs and found my mom.

She seemed to notice my foul mood because she asked, "Want some cookies?"

I grinned, "Yessss!" She smiles and goes to start making cookies.

-TIME SKIP-

I'm sitting on the kitchen stool listening to Death of a Bachelor **(AN: Has anyone heard P!ATD's New Album? It's ah-mazinnggg :D Well in my opinion.)** on my iPod when my mom slides a tray of chocolate chip cookies in front of me. I grin, "Thanks so much, mom!"

She smiles back at me, "Of course but remember to give Fang some." She leaves to go back into the kitchen. I sigh and start walking up the stairs to my room.

When I get to my room and open the door, I see Fang. He's sitting up on the bed. "Hey," I say. "Want some cookies?"

"Okay." I walk over to him and offer him some. He gets 2 and starts to eat them. Once he finished, he looks at me. "These are amazing," he grins.

"Oh my gosh, the emotionless Fang _grins_ ," I say in an overly dramatic voice. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not emo."

"Sure whatever you say, Fangles."

He smirks, "Whatever, Maxie." I glare at him but he doesn't even flinch. We sit in silence till Fang decides to speak up. "Sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been rude like that."

"Don't worry about it," I reply.

The corners of his mouth life up and he says, "I think you should know something… what happened to my yesterday."

"That'd be nice but you don't have-" he cuts me off.

"No. I want to," he pauses. "Just don't tell anyone this, I don't want them to know," He stops looking at me. I nod. I wouldn't ever give Fang's secret away.

"Of course, Fang. I'll never tell a soul."

He nods, "I believe you." He takes a deep breath and starts, "When I was 3 months old, my dad died. There was a gang, R-38, and they killed him. My dad was abused at home and moved around a lot. So he well became friends with these people. After about a year, they started getting… violent. My dad did too. But then he met my mother. He realized that violence, stealing… wasn't right. That this wasn't what life was meant for. So he left the gang. Well tried to. After my mom and him got married, and a my mom was 3 months pregnant… well, he left my mom a note so she wouldn't freak out in the morning when she didn't see him. It said that he had to settle things with the gang. An hour later, we got a call. It was from the police. They said that they had caught some people and that they were trying to kill my dad. By the time the police had come to the scene, my dad was bleeding too much. They kept on stabbing him until that moment when the police had come. The doctors couldn't save him but the gang was put into jail. My mom was depressed. It was horrible. The first few years I was born, she was just so sad. She wouldn't show it. She covered it up with fake smiles but I knew. And I couldn't do a thing to help. When I turned 10, I finally asked her why. She told me all this. Finally, when I turned 12 she started smiling a lot. Angel, my little sister, was going to school and I think she finally had some happiness in her life. Today while I was on my way here, I saw them. The gang. We had to go to jail once to see them for this trial thing when I was 6 so I remember them. I told Nudge to tell everyone that I had some errands to go do and to go without me. And I got into a fight with them. I punched and punched them, but they had knives and I thought that my dad had tried to get out of this gang. He knew that violence wasn't good and I was punching people, I stopped. And they started punching harder. Somehow, they had gotten out of jail. I was able to run out of their and into your front door. I didn't know that this was your house. And I called the police in the time that I was running," he takes a breath. I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms around him. I feel a little electric zap but I ignore it.

"I'm sorry. But I'm here now, and we'll get through this together. It'll be okay." I feel myself getting close to tears. I can feel him nod against me. We stay like this, arms wrapped around each other. What did Fang do to deserve this? Nothing. He had been through so much… I wish I could take his and his family's pain away. My thoughts shut down and my eyelids slowly dropped. I closed my eyes and felt sleep taking me away, and my arms were still wrapped around Fangs and his around me.

 **AN: So there you have it. Chapter Five. I'm sorry for all the sadness… I'll try to update Chapter 6 soon. Review and tell me what you think please! Feedback is awesome! This is also on Wattpad. My user there is anamikaaaa ~Anamika :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry haven't updated in a bit, school's got me busy. But I'm back with chapter five! Note: I never will make AN chapter thingys. So if it seems like I'm gone for a bit, it isn't because I'm discontinuing the story. It's because I'm busy with homework and everything and haven't gotten time..but usually I will update within a week. :) Thanks for people who followed/ favorited! But here's Chapter Five...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. I do not own the song Roger Rabbit either, Sleeping With Sirens do.**

 **Fang POV:**

I wake up to see Max. Her eyes were opened and she was looking straight at me. Out faces were about 2 inches apart. "Fang!" Max said.

"Huh?"

"Could you let me go? I'm hungry," she said. I saw that my arms were around her. Oh yeah, yesterday we had fallen asleep after I had told her about my dad.

"Uh yeah. Sorry," I said. I unwrapped my arms from around her and she got up. I immediately missed the warmth of her against me. I looked up to see Max looking at me.

"Earth to Fang," she said smirking. I had zoned out again.

"Yeah?"

"I said, do you want to go eat? You must be hungry," I looked at her. She had bed hair, but she was still beautiful. Wait what? I didn't just think that, Max and I were best friends, nothing more. Of course she still was the most beautiful person ever. _Quit it, Fang!_

"Uh yeah," I got up and stood next to her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Call your mom, tell her not to worry, and go downstairs, my mom's probably gone to work but Iggy will be there. He's an awesome cook."

I nod and smile at her. She smiles back and heads to her bathroom. I checked my packet and found my phone. I had forgotten that I had it with me. I quickly called my mom and told her everything was alright and headed downstairs. Like Max had said, Iggy was there making pancakes. He looked up as I sat in a stoll in the kitchen. "Yo, Fang. How you doing?" Iggy asked.

"Good," I say. He nods.

"So, you like Max?" he asks, smirking a bit.

"What? No, not like that. We're only best friends." _But you want to be more,_ says a Voice in my head. _Shut up!_

"Sure whatever you say," says Iggy, clearly not believing me. He gets out 3 plates and puts 2 pancakes on each of them. He puts them on the counter, along with 3 sets of knives and forks, and goes to get some syrup. As he's pouring syrup on his pancakes, Max comes down and sits in the chair next to mine. "Mornin' Max," Iggy says as he passes me the syrup and starts eating.

"Mornin' Igster," Iggy glares at her from his chair. We're all eating and Max finishes in about 3 minutes and gets 2 more and eats those too.

"Wow. You can eat," I say.

"What? Girls aren't allowed to eat?" She says, giving me a look.

"No, it's not that. They just don't usually show their appetite."

"Wow, have you reached your word limit for today, Fang," I roll my eyes. "And anyway, I'm not most girls. Get used to it." That she wasn't. Max was special and perfect. And I... mean that in a friend way, for all you people going aww or whatever out their.

We all put our plates in the sink and then head to the living room. "The band's coming over in about 15 minutes by the way," says Iggy. I wanted to see them perform. They were probably amazing, with Max singing and all. I'd never heard her sing but I had an instinct. And everyone else was probably amazing too.

"Oh okay. You can see us perform than, Fang. Oh and won't you be so happy to see Ella, Iggy!" says Max smirking a bit. Iggy's cheeks get a tint of pink in them. "Ha! I knew it, you like Ella!" says Max in a matter-of-fact tone. Iggy gets more red.

"Yeah, so? You like Fang!" Iggy says back. Wait what?

"No I don't!" I see Max's cheeks get a tiny bit red. Could she possibly like me like that? No, she was Max. Besides I didn't either. Iggy rolls his eyes.

"Sure," he says, clearly not believing it. The doorbell rings and Max goes to get it. I see the flock come in towards the door and this girl I don't recognize, who must be Ella. They all sit down in the living room and Nudge looks at me.

"OMG Fang! Are you okay?! What happened to you? Anyway, aren't you so excited?! You get to see us play and-" Gazzy covers Nudge's mouth with his hand. Nudge glares.

"Anyway, let's go down and practice," says Max. "Oh and this is Ella," Max motions to the girl who I had guessed was Ella before. She mouths, "Iggy's crush." Iggy notices this and glares at Max. I silently chuckle.

"Hey, you must be Fang! I'm Gazzy's cousin," says Ella. I nod.

"Yeah," I reply. Iggy turns to Max and whispers something to which she glares at Iggy.

"Wanna go practice, guys?" says Gazzy.

"Yeah, let's go," says Nudge excitedly. Wow, I think that's the shortest thing that's ever come out of her mouth. I follow everyone down to the garage. When we get to the garage me and Ella sit on chairs and everyone else gets in their places to play. "Wait! Don't you think we should ask Ella for a song request? And like have her and Fang request songs and we'll play them and-"

"Okay!" Max says before Nudge could continue. "So Ella, what song?"

Ella thinks for a moment and then says, "Oh! You know that song you guys made, Roger Rabbit, could you play that?"

"Sure," says Gazzy. He looks at everyone then gives a slight nod and they start. **(AN: I do not own this song. It's Roger Rabbit by Sleeping With Sirens. I do not own it, Sleeping With Sirens do.)**

 _Is there a right way for how this goes?_

 _You've got your friends_

 _And you've got your foes_

 _They want a piece of something hot_

 _Forget your name like they forgot_

 _Oh, ain't that something?_

 _Some wanna see you crash and burn_

 _And criticize your every word_

 _I'm trying to keep from going insane_

 _Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing_

 _Oh, trying to be something more_

 _Nobody's gonna love you if_

 _You can't display a way to capture this_

 _Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

 _And guide you through_

 _No it's up for you to understand_

 _Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

 _When all is done_

 _And it's time for you to walk away_

 _So when you have today_

 _You should say all that you have to say_

 _Say all that you have to say_

 _Is there a right way for being strong?_

 _Feels like I'm doing things all wrong_

 _Still I'm here just holding on_

 _Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs._

 _Oh, just trying to show you something more_

 _Nobody's gonna love you if_

 _You can't display a way to capture this_

 _Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

 _And guide you through_

 _It's up for you to understand_

 _Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

 _When all is done_

 _And it's time for you to walk away_

 _When you have today_

 _You should say all that you have to say_

 _Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing_

 _Look to yourself and you might find something_

 _It's time that we sorted out_

 _All of the things we complain about_

 _So listen close to the sound of your soul_

 _Take back a life we led once before_

 _If it ain't you then who?..._

 _If it ain't you then who's gonna love you?_

 _Nobody's gonna love you if_

 _You can't display a way to capture this_

 _Nobody's gonna hold your hand_

 _And guide you through_

 _It's up for you to understand_

 _Nobody's gonna feel your pain_

 _When all is done_

 _And it's time for you to walk away_

 _When you have today_

 _You should say all that you have to say_

 _So when you have today_

 _Say all that you have to say_

When they finish, I just stared. They were... awesome. And Max? Her voice was beautiful and strong just like her. And when she sang, her face brightens up and she's even more gorgeous then before. If that's even possible. Wait what? I didn't just think that. Ignore me! Someone snapped their finger in front of me. "Uh, you okay?" I turned to see Ella. Everyone was staring at me. "We said your name like 10 times but you were in a daze."

"Probably checking Max out. When you gonna ask her out? We all know you guys like each other," Iggy says smirking.

"We do not!" Me and Max says in unison. Because I didn't like Max that way, she was only my best friend... Max glared at Iggy and I joined in. "Anyway, what do you think, Fang?" Max asked.

"You guys were amazing. I think that was the best thing I ever heard in my life," I grinned.

"Fang, Mr. Emotionless, grins! I think the world's gonna self-destruct," says Gazzy dramitically. I roll my eyes.

"Anyway, it's your turn to pick a song, Fang," says Nudge. Me and Ella listen to them run through more songs but the whole time I can only think of one thing. Max. God what is wrong with me?

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Soon everyone had left and it was just me and Max. Iggy had gone somewhere with Ella, so he wasn't here. Apparently he had to show her around town. "So whaddya wanna do?" Max asked looking at me.

"Uh watch a movie? Or just talk," I say. Max smiles.

"Okay. Harry Potter: Chamber of Secrets, sound good to you?" Max says. I smile and nod. "Kay, you make popcorn and I'll go put the DVD into the TV."

"Why do I have to make the popcorn?" I fake pout.

"Cause I'll burn the house down, if I do." I laugh.

"True," and go to the kitchen and Max goes in the direction of the TV.

After I had come back with the popcorn and Max had put the DVD in, we sat on the couch. Max is watching the movie but I can't seem to focus on anything except her. I put my arm around her. She looks at me. "Sorry," I say and start to pull my arm away but she stops me.

"Nah, it's fine, Fang. It would be awkward but we're best friends. Plus, it's comfy." She smiles. I grin and she turns her attention back to the movie.

Soon the movie ends. Iggy still isn't here, probably kissing Ella. "Well, I guess I have to go." I want to stay but I haven't seen my mom in forever and she probably is worried even if she doesn't act like it. Max nods.

"Okay... I guess I'll see ya later?"

"Yeah," I smile. She smiles back and pulls me into a hug. For a second I'm surprised but then I wrap my arms around her. She smells so good. Wait what- We both pull back. "See you later," I say and go out the door, a smile on my lips, thinking of the hug. Max was the best, best friend you could ever have.

 **AN: So, Chapter Five. I know Fang was a bit OOC but it's part of the story. It's just the chapter. It was kinda a filter chapter but I'll update soon. Please Review and tell me what you think! Hope ya all have a wonderful day, smile! :D Review! Feedback would be loved!**

 **~Anamika :)**

 **Note: This is also on Wattpad. My user there is: anamikaaaa**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's Chapter Six!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, Maximum Ride doesn't not belong to me because one, I am a girl therefore cannot be James Patterson and two, I'm not that good of a writer so yeah.**

 **Max POV:**

An hour after Fang leaves, its 10:00. Iggy had come back looking really happy, probably finally got the guts to ask Ella out. He went to sleep after he came back and my mom followed. I, however, could not sleep. My mind was wandering. I couldn't stop thinking. Why must all bad stuff happen to good people..? I decide that lying here isn't helping me sleep. I quietly go out of my room, grab my phone and coat and go out the door. Maybe a walk will help me sleep/ I couldn't help but think about how grateful I was to have all my amazing best friends. I love them all so much. I was glad Fang came into our group. I remember my assumption on the first day of school that he was just like all the other guys. But he wasn't. He was an amazing best friend. I loved all my best friends so much. Ever since my dad left Iggy and me when we were four, a piece of my mom left with him. Of course, she always acted happy but you could see that she truly wasn't. When we moved, she started smiling more. Iggy and me were still worried. She always had a pained look in her eyes. You couldn't see it if you didn't look closely though. We had gone to the first day of 4th grade and Iggy and me didn't talk to anyone. We just stuck with each other. But then on the second day, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel approached us and we became friends. I think the reason that I never tried to make friends before was because I was scared that they would leave me just like my dad. I think Iggy also felt that way but he always covered it up with his jokes. My thoughts continued but suddenly there was a flash that blinded my eyes and everything blacked out.

 **Nudge POV:**

I couldn't sleep so I had gone out and now I was walking. I had left band practice and noticed Gazzy looking at me weirdly. It's obvious he doesn't like me, not as more than a friend anyway. I think he likes Angel. He is always looking at her and everything. I mean she is prettier. He probably just couldn't wait till she came back from her vacation. I sigh. My thoughts were interrupted by a man screaming, "Help!" I rush over. The man gives me a grateful look. "I was driving and I crashed into this girl," he motions to the floor and continues talking but I can't hear a word. Max was laying there, her face covered in blood.

"That's my friend! Dammit, what are you doing?! Come on, drive her to the hospital!" He helps me get Max into the car and quickly drives to the hospital.

-TIME SKIP-

The doctors are still in the emergency room with Max. I hope she'll be okay. Nevermind that, I _know_ she'll be okay. Max is so strong, she has to be okay. And she wouldn't leave us. There were tears on my cheek. I didn't want to lost Max, or any of my other best friends. I remember the day that we had went up to Max and Iggy and we all became friends. It had felt like our group was finally complete. Suddenly, the doctor appears before me. I jump up. "Is she okay?"

"Sit down ma'am. And yes, she's fine. She's going to have to stay here for a few days but she'll survive. Just a few broken bones and her arm. And we stopped the bleeding. She'll be totally fine. Oh and her phone dropped out of her pocket. Give it to her later." He hands me the phone. I sigh in relief. Max is okay. "And you can visit her when she's awake just don't pressure her, she needs rest."

I nod. "Thank you." He smiles and continues on his way. I realize that I should call Iggy and tell him what happened. I dial Iggy's number and fill him in.

-TIME SKIP-

About 15 minutes later, Iggy's here along with Fang. Both of them look really worried. I usher them that she's okay and then the doctor comes and tells us that Max is awake. We all go inside the emergency room to see Max.

 **Fang POV:**

Max. I hoped she was okay. Iggy had called me telling me what had happened and I ran downstairs to get my motorcycle and went as fast as I could to Iggy's. Then we drove to the hospital. Now we were all sitting here with Max. Nudge asks her if she needs anything and she says no. We all just sit there, letting Max breathe. I was so glad she was okay. I don't think I could take it if she left too. After 5 minutes, Max asks if she can talk to me alone. Nudge hands me Max's phone and then her and Iggy go outside. "Are you okay?" I say softly. She smiles.

"Yeah, hurts but I've got my best friends here." She smiles. "Thanks for being here."

"Anytime." We just sit there in silence and eventually she goes to sleep. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. I go outside and tell Nudge and Iggy that I'm gonna stay here and to tell everyone what happened. I quickly call my mom and she picked up, even though it was close to 12, and told her what happened. I would have to make sure she slept more, when I got home. Then I sat on a chair. I was glad she was okay. I was glad that I had made such great friends here… maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that I had moved. Eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

 **AN: So that's chapter six. Review? Suggestions are loved. ~Anamika :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I haven't had computer access in a while so I haven't had time to update. Anyway, here's Chapter Seven :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

 **Max POV:**

I woke up to find myself staring at a white ceiling. I looked around the room. I had bandages around my ribcage area. I tried to move more. Dang, it hurt. I winced. Where was I? After a while, it kicked in...yesterday. The car accident. Everything. I turned my head a bit and tried to look around and I spotted someone sleeping in the chair next to my hospital bed. Suddenly, the person's eyes snapped open and locked on my eyes. Fang. He had stayed. "You're awake," I stated. Okay, duh. I know stupid thing to say but hey what can I say? My brain doesn't function this early in the morning.

"Yeah… how are you feeling?" Fang asked.

Pain. Hurts when I breath, not really much I can do about that though. "Okay."

"That's good." We settles into a comfortable silence until I interrupted it.

"Where's Iggy and the rest?"

"Iggy and Nudge went back home. Iggy told your guyses mom what happened."

"Yeah okay...you should get home."

Fang's obsidian eyes bore into my brown eyes. "You stayed with me. And that's what friends are for."

I smiled a bit. "Okay, I guess."

"Do you want food?" I smiled.

"Chocolate chip cookies…?" I asked hopefully, putting on bambi eyes. No one could resist bambi eyes. Seriously, if you can you are officially my hero.

Fang chuckles. "Of course. I'll be back. You should get rest." He gave me a small smile.

"Okay, thanks Fangles." I smirk at the new made up nickname.

Fang glares but continues his way out to get cookies. I wonder what I had broken and who the person was that had crashed into me. I shouldn't have survived, it was really a miracle. I mean a car hitting a person full on? Person's gonna die or have some seriously bad damage. But honestly even though it hurt it didn't feel _that_ bad.

-TIME SKIP-

After a while, Fang came back in a with a package of chocolate chip cookies. They weren't mom's but they were still chocolate chip cookies. I grinned. I quickly sat up. Ouch. Forgot about all the injuries. "You okay?" Fang asks, a look of concern flashing across his face. I give him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah fine," I reply. He comes over and hands me two cookies. I pout, wanting more.

He smiles, "I'll give you more after you finish, Maxie." I glare at him but he doesn't even flinch. Dang it, I'm losing my touch. "Oh and the flock is heading towards the hospital to come see you."

"Okay, now hand over the cookies, Fangles."

"No. Well not unless you stop calling me Fangles."

I pout. "But-"

"No."

"Fine, O Silent One. May I please have the cookies, Fang?" Fang smiles.

"Now that's a good Maxiekins." Fang hands over the cookies. I glare. If looks could kill, Fang would be dead.

"That's not fair. How come you can call me Maxiekins? I'm calling you Fangies," I said.

Fang smirks. "Whatever." I give him a triumphant grin and continue eating my cookies.

-TIME SKIP-

Everyone comes later and checks in on me. "Are you okay? I swear I will murder that guy if you aren't. I mean what kind of driver was he? How'd he even pass-" I cut Nudge off.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Nudge. But honestly, I'm fine," I reply.

"Do you need anything?" Gazzy asks.

"Nope," I reply. "Thank you for being here you guys."

"Of course, sweetie," my mom says giving my hand a squeeze. I smile. The door opens again. In comes a nurse and a man. The man has a beard but he looked young except for the beard. Maybe in his late 20s. But who was he? Beside me I hear Nudge stand up.

"You're the one who-" Nudge gets cut off as Fang stands up. Recognition flashes through his eyes.

"Fang-" I start to say but then Fang launches himself at the man. What in the world?

 **AN: Okay, I know it's short but I'll update Chapter Eight as soon as I can. I probably won't have much computer access this month, if I'm taking bit more than usual. Now, I know that Fang's talking more than usual but it's cuz like he's opening up to Max and stuff. Anyway, I know I don't have many reviews but thank you all for reading and reviewing. Follow me on insta? My user is queen_9897. Review? ~Anamika :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm a horrible person. I'm soooo sorrryyy it took this long to update..I had it written and everything but like I didn't have computer access so..:/ But yeah..anyway here's Chapter Eight.**

 **Max POV:**

Fang swung his arm and punched the man. He was about to swing again but Iggy and Gazzy restrained him. "Let me go," Fang said. What in the world had gotten into him?

"No." Iggy and Gazzy say in a firm voice.

"Please sit down, sir," says the nurse. Fang takes a deep breath and slowly settles into the chair next to me once again. Why was he acting like this? "Now Max, is it?"

I nod at the nurse.

"This is the man who crashed into you. He's like to talk to you… if you want to," the nurse says. Fang's hands clench even tighter.

"Okay," I reply. So maybe that was why Fang had launched himself at the person. But then Fang had said you killed him and I wasn't a dead or a him. And plus Nudge had found me so how could he know...I would have to talk to him later.

The nurse left the room. "If I may, can I talk to you in private?" the man says. Everyone looks at me, wearing unsure looks that told me they didn't want to leave my side. I gave them a small nod, reassuring them that it was okay. After a moment everyone left, except for Fang.

"If your gonna talk to her, than you can say whatever you have to in front of me," Fang says.

"Fang-" the man cuts me off.

"Not a problem. Anyway, what I wanted to say was that I really was in a bad state yesterday and wasn't thinking clearly. I'm truly sorry," the man says.

I open my mouth to say something but Fang cuts in. "You're sorry? That's really rich. You could have killed her. Just like you killed him. But of course that's what you wanted to do. After all, now that I finally have a life that I like, you have to ruin that too. Yeah, right you're sorry-" I cut him off.

"Fang. He didn't want to kill me. It was just an accident," Fang just stares at me. There is a pause until I speak up again, "..Who'd he kill..?" I asked looking at Fang. Fang wasn't ever like this...he had a dangerous look in his eyes and I wonder how he knew this man…

Fang looked at me, his eyes clouded. Instead of answering my question he starts talking to the man again. "Just leave. And never ever come back into my life again."

"Fang. I didn't-" the man starts but Fang gives him a dark look and he nods, leaving the hospital room. My eyes turn to Fang again.

"Fang. Why did you...who was that?" I asked. Fang looks at me for a few minutes, his eyes clouded with different emotions, but he doesn't say anything. It's silent for a while till I ask again. "Fang?"

He takes a deep breath. "That, Max, was the person who ruined my life. That person," he pauses and takes another breath, "...he killed my father."

"Fang-" I start to say.

"I'll see you later, Max. I'm going for a walk." And with that Fang leaves the room leaving me there confused with my thoughts. What had happened to Fang's dad and how was that man involved…?

 **AN: So Chapter Eight...review what you think? I know this chapter was weird and short but I'll try updating either later today or tomorrow. Please tell me what you honestly think...thanks :) ~Anamika**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Heya! So first of all, thank you guys for reviewing on here and commenting on wattpad! Anyway, here's Chapter Nine…**

 **Fang POV:**

I ran out the hospital, everyone who had been waiting for me and Max to finish talking to the man gave me a weird look but I ignored them. As soon as I was outside of the hospital, I punched the wall. Some blood came out from my knuckles but I ignored it, it should be painful but I can't feel the pain anymore. Why did my past always come back to haunt me? And why couldn't I forget? Why did I have to remember every single detail so well? I felt bad for snapping at Max...well I didn't exactly snap at her but still...she didn't know what had happened to my dad. But that man… he… his name is James and he did things I know I won't ever be able to forget much less forgive. I can still remember everything so well. Ugh. I was starting to feel like maybe life would be okay here but then _he_ comes and ruins it. I knew he was going to come back. But I also knew that Max deserved an explanation of why I had acted that way. I took a deep breath and started heading towards Max's hospital room. As I reached the door, I took another breath and opened the door. Everyone turned to look at me. "You okay man?" asks Iggy. No, I'm not.

"Yeah. Just wondering if I could talk to Max," I reply.

Iggy nods, "We'll wait outside," Iggy says and they all leave.

"So, how was your walk?" Max asks, looking at me.

"Good." Did I really want to tell her? "I've got to tell you something." Well no turning back now.

"Er okay… you know I'm always here for you, right?"

The corners of my mouth tilt upward. "Yeah and same to you." There's a moment of silence. "Anyway, I think I should tell you about that man."

Max looks at me. "Fang, you don't have to. I understand. It's hard."

"No, I want to. Remember when I said I had to attend a trial for my dad when I was six? Well, his face, the man who hit you with his car, was carved into my mind forever. After I became ten and my mom had told me everything...well later that year, I went to the prison after school and I told my mom that I was going to hang out with a friend. So, I went to the prison and asked to meet the people, who killed my dad. I saw that man and I learned his names was James. James Hower. I learned many things that day, I made him tell me everything and then I asked the people there if it was true. Everything he said had been true. He had been behind my dad's death. Yes, he involved other people but it was all his plan. I left the prison and a few days after he had been found trying to escape the prison and heading towards my house. The police had found him a street off where my house was. Then you remember a few days ago when I was all beat up? Well that was all a result of James. He had somehow gotten out of jail. And the thing is that I had called the police that day and so they told me they put his back in jail once again but somehow he had gotten out of jail again. Somehow he knew you and he hit you. And I know that it wasn't an accident. No matter how much it may have seemed like one," I took in a deep breath. "That's basically why I freaked out today. That man, he killed my father, stole my mom's happiness, and won't leave me alone." I didn't realize but I had been clenching my fists. I could feel my nails digging into my skin. I brought my eyes to Max. I knew she would probably hate me. After all who would want to be friends with someone like me? "It's okay if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Max looks at me. "What? Fang, we are all a little broken. You're my best friend, I'm not just gonna leave you alone here. We are going to get through life together, and the whole entire flock is here for you. It'll be okay."

I give her a real smile. "Yeah okay. Thanks. Best friends, always?"

Max smiles back. "Always."

 **AN: So there's Chapter Nine. I kinda just wrote this without editing so sorry if it's bad. But hope you liked it. Review?~Anamika :)**

 **P.S. And I just want you all to know that if you guys ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you. 3 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am soooo immensely sorry for the extremely late update. I haven't gotten a chance to be on the computer and I would do the copy and paste thing from my phone but it doesn't work for me. Anyway, for chapters 8/9 the formatting was weird, I don't know why, so I went back and changed it. And to Jay: I forgot about that… I'll change it later so that Angel isn't Fang's sister. Anyway, onward to Chapter Ten!**

 **Max POV:**

I can't believe that Fang had to go through all that. He was such a strong person. I wish I could do more but right now I knew he just needed someone to be their for him. But I was confused, did that man- James- crash his car into me on purpose or on accident…? It felt like he was sorry but right now, I didn't know anymore. I looked at Fang. He was on the same chair sleeping. Everyone else had left and they would be back sometime tomorrow. I was going to be able to go home tomorrow...but then of course I had to deal with school. Yay. Note the Sarcasm. Fang looked so peaceful sleeping their. I knew their was more to his story but I didn't want to push him for details. If he was ready to tell me and wanted to tell me, he would. I wonder if his mom knew about all of this. Obviously she knew most of it, but did she know how Fang had gotten beat up a few days ago and all that? Knowing Fang, he probably didn't tell her because he didn't want to add to her stress. Ugh. I felt bad because I knew I was adding to his stress, me being in the hospital and all… I looked up to find a clock. 5:30 AM. Might as well try to get some sleep before going home. And then school tomorrow. I lay on the hospital bed and stare into space until I finally drift off to sleep.

-4 Hours Later-

I woke up to find someone staring at me. I screamed. Who was this person? And where had Fang gone? I looked around at my surroundings. It looked like some type of old abandoned building. Definitely not in the hospital anymore but where in the world was I? The the guy in front of me spoke, "How did you sleep?" How did I- are you kidding? Did this guy kidnap me or something? He probably did… I mean my hands were tied but...why?

Ignoring his question, I asked one of my own. "Where am I?"

The guy smirks. "Somewhere where your boyfriend won't find you." Boyfriend?

"What boyfriend?"

"You know. Black eyes, black hair. With you in the hospital." Oh. He was talking about Fang.

"Why am I here?" My hands were tied behind my chair. I would have to wait for him to leave before escaping.

"Well sweet cheeks, you are here because the guy of yours cares about you a lot. Hun, we've been watching you. And right now, you are acting as bait, to lure him here." Okay...not strange at all. I got that they wanted Fang and he had something to do with James as well. I could see the similarities in his and James' features. He was probably someone else who was part of the gang thing. He looked like he was also James' brother. I needed to get rid of him in order to get out.

"Okay… could you get me some food?" I asked using bambi eyes. No one could resist the eyes. He stared at me.

"Fine. But don't you dare try anything. I have backup." Backup? Joy. Note the Sarcasm. I nod and he leaves. There has to be a knife around here somewhere...I looked around. No knife. But I found the guy's keys. Why he would leave his keys? I don't know. But I needed to cut the rope joining my hands together. I slowly inched forward to get the keys. Finally, I got close enough to use my legs to pick them up. See? Being lazy has it's advantages. He must've been lying about the backup but just in case I looked around carefully, making sure no one was watching. Nobody. Just as I was figuring out how I was going to use them, something slammed into my head. Hard. Damn it. I felt blood drop from my head to my lips. I hoped Fang wouldn't come looking for me. I didn't want them to get what they wanted. My thoughts stopped and I everything turned black.

 **AN: Okay so chapter ten… I don't know how I feel about it.. I didn't really know what to write..sorry it's bad. I'll try updating soon, which will be easier because spring break has started! :D Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Tell me what you think about this chapter, please. Thanks ~Anamika :)**


	11. IMPORTANT AN, PLEASE READ :)

**SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW A FEW THINGS. I know I said I wouldn't write Author's Notes but I really wanted to let you guys know this. I'll update later though. NOTE: The first paragraph is just replying to Liz's review, like it says so you can skip over that and just read the next paragraph where it says important AN. Thank you :)**

 **Replying to Liz's review: Hey Liz and thank you for writing that review. It helped. :) I don't really write fanfics, I write my own stories which I find easier and like writing more. Firstly, yeah I'll edit the summary. I think I'll go back and change some things, I don't know what yet. For most of it, I didn't really know what to do so I just kinda wrote whatever… and the music thing well it wasn't really because that's the stereotypical Fang it was more like that's what I was listening to at the time so I just decided to put it in there. But yeah I think I'll change some stuff. Probably I'll get rid of the band thing because I don't really know how that's going to fit into it. I realize that the characters in this book are stereotypical but I didn't know how to change that too much without making it them out of character. And for Lisa I was going to turn her into someone nicer than most people see her as because I honestly didn't like her in the books much but I think there is more to her than that. That's kinda ironic because I'm in 7th right now. :P But yeah thank you again. Yeah, thanks for the advice. And I hope you have a good day. :D**

 **Important AN: Hi.. so I think I'm going to delete some chapters and re-write them and edit them. I don't really like where this is going and I don't really know what I would do next. So I'm just going to look at the chapters and delete/ re-write/ edit them. So if I don't update for a while, sorry about that. But I'll be updating the older chapters. I'll probably just fix everything and update it all together. I don't really know when I'll update next because even though it's break I still have things that I need to be doing and I don't really know when I'll get the time. But I'll do everything as soon as possible. I'll change stuff on wattpad too. I'll be unpublishing it on wattpad while I edit stuff. So sorry again…**

 **Have a good day all of you :)**

 **~Anamika :)**


End file.
